Mijuku Dreamer
by blinkkittylove
Summary: Set in in my "Moonlight Becomes You" AU. Mari decides to add a new member to their family.


Kanan was sitting in the meeting room Mari had repurposed for her dance studio, arm in cast propped on a table, legs stretched out in front of her, trying not to think how much this Kanan-as-a-choreographer whimsy was costing her beloved wife. All the windows were open, with the smell of the sea so tantalizing.

"Bella!" Mari's voice startled her out of deep blue lit daydream, diving down into the depths. Kanan shook her head. Mari stood in front of her, hands behind her back.

"Hey Mari." Kanan started to rise to kiss her bouncing blonde wife properly, but Mari's perfectly manicured hand pushed her back into the seat.

"Close your eyes." Mari ordered, her own citrines twinkling.

"We're not in our room."

Mari giggled, which always sounded like joy to Kanan, "Ma, che sei grullo? No, not for that."

"O-kay," Kanan's hesitancy made her drag out the word.

"Hold out your hands." Another order, as Kanan's eyes drifted shut. She shifted her cast, trying not to wince, but then her hands were holding the softest little ball of…

"Mew."

Kanan's eyes snapped opened, her uninjured hand carefully exploring what seemed to be an all tufted ears and legs ball of white and grey clouds. With a whip thin spiky tail. Bright green eyes blinked at her.

"What's this?" Kanan poked her head forward for a closer look. The ball of fluff raised a cautious paw.

"Who's this. He's going to help you with your dream." Mari announced, kneeling next to Kanan and petting under his chin. Kanan could feel him purr, "I've decided to add to our family."

If Kanan weren't already holding the Ohara-Matsuura newest family member in her hands, she might have paled at Mari's announcement, mistaking it for...Nope, not going there. If Mari even picked up a hint of her thoughts, she'd be teasing her about it for weeks and then there would be one of Mari's SERIOUS™ talks, where she demanded every last feeling, pro and con, Kanan had about a subject.

Kanan put the kitten on the table and watched bemused as he explored the pencils and clipboard she'd dropped there when the dance ideas had stopped flowing.

"Have you heard from your blonde dancer?" Mari hugged Kanan from behind as the kitten rolled a pencil across the table.

"Ms. Ayase," Kanan's tone was sharp, "has not called me back. And please stop referring to her as a blonde in that tone."

"You have a type." Mari teased.

Kanan leaned back into her wife, "Ayase's far too serious to be my type. I prefer women with fluff in their heads." She touched the kitten with a gentle finger, as his curious paws continued the experiment, "I like fluff.'

"Ha ha." Mari thumped Kanan on the shoulders, "he reminded me of you, you know."

Kanan pushed the pencil back at the kitten, chuckling when he jumped back.

"A little skittish, a lot brave" Mari leaned to whisper in Kanan's ear, "and so very very good looking."

Kanan blushed, trying to catch the pencil with her injured arm, only to have it bounce off and hit the floor. The kitten looked at her with wide, shocked eyes, "You really see a resemblance, Mari?"

"He's a chip off the old, stubborn block." Mari picked him up, before he pushed himself off the table, after the pencil, "So what are we going to call your new partner?"

Kanan smiled at the little guy, enjoying the purr against her fingers as she rubbed his meltingly soft cheek, drawn to the bright, excited optimism in his eager eyes. She remembered the first song she danced with Aqours, "He can be our Mijuku Dreamer."

Mari teared up for a minute and then she was in Kanan's strong arms, holding their little Dreamer to her chest, remembering the song that had brought them together after years of misunderstandings.

"Our young dreamer. Welcome to the family, Bello." she whispered into his head.

He mewed again.

"Sounds hungry." Kanan decided.

"Ooh, we'll get sushi."

"You can't feed a kitten sushi, Mari."

"What do you think, Handsome?" Mari smiled at the kitten, who blinked slowly at Kanan. Now it was two against one, Kanan realized, and she was never going to win an argument again. Not that she ever did.

"Sushi, it is." Kanan grabbed the kitten from Mari, "And sweet dreams."

A/N: Dedicated to Cooper, who loved the LL Sunshine! 3rd year drama so much he got me hooked on it.


End file.
